1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling a printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a copy function performed by a printing apparatus having a scanner function, an automatic paper selection (APS) function is used. Based on the size of a document detected by a scanner apparatus, the APS function automatically selects an optimal cassette and outputs a record (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-121868, for example). Further, even if the size of a document can be automatically detected, it is also possible to manually select a cassette for feeding a sheet, by a user operation through an operation unit.
On the other hand, there is also a printing apparatus without a document size detection function in a scanner apparatus in order to reduce the cost of the apparatus or reduce the size of the apparatus. Such a printing apparatus cannot use the APS function. Thus, a user always needs to select a sheet feeding cassette when a copy job is executed. In this case, the user needs to select a sheet feeding cassette every time a copy job is executed, which is cumbersome to the user. Thus, a conventional printing apparatus employs a method for selecting a particular sheet feeding cassette as a default sheet feeding cassette.
The method for selecting a particular sheet feeding cassette as a default sheet feeding cassette, however, may present issues. If special paper such as thick paper is set in the sheet feeding cassette selected as the default sheet feeding cassette, there are limitations on the functions that can be used. For example, with thick paper, a user cannot use two-sided printing and a stapling function.
Further, if paper used for a particular purpose, such as preprint paper or an envelope, is set in the sheet feeding cassette selected as the default sheet feeding cassette, the user may unintentionally use the special paper for normal copy.
Moreover, if the sheet feeding cassette selected by default has become unable to be used due to paper out or a failure, the user needs to select another sheet feeding cassette every time a copy job is executed, which is cumbersome.